Coping
by Pastaaaaaaa
Summary: One Shot, AU / Antonio's going away on business for three months and Gilbert has to find a way to cope with being alone! / Pretty fluffy. Pomato, ehehe.


So… Pomato! I really actually don't ship this. In my mind they aren't _really _more than best friends ( with benefits, wot ). But for the sake of this mildly cracky fic, they're in an ( AU ) established relationship ( and Romano isn't around because otherwise I'd be sad about Spain not being with Romano. and France is dead or something idk why he isn't harassing Prussia in Spain's absence, just go with it ) and are currently living in separate houses in the same town somewhere or another idk.

Whatever.

Enjoitsu.

* * *

"But !" the smaller, crimsoned eyed man whined, latching onto Antonio's legs, arms wrapped tightly around him in a vice grip, unwilling to let go.

"G-Gil! I have to go, I'm really sorry." he murmured apologetically, reaching down to pat Gilbert on the top of his head. "I'll bring you something back, I promise! And when I'm back I'll make you churros, special!"

"Neeeeeiiiiinnnn!" Gilbert continued whining pulling Antonio to the ground, ignoring the pained little yelp the Spaniard gave when he hit the floor rather hard. He crawled over Antonio and flopped down on top of him, dead weight.

"Ahaha, lo siento, Gil. I really have to go!"

"But it's such a long time!"

"Ehehe, it's not that long. It's only three months! It will pass before you even know it!"

"But what will the awesome me do at night!" Gilbert asked quite earnestly, staring at Antonio, brow furrowed.

"Sleep!"

…

Antonio was gone.

Of course, it hadn't been easy for him to leave; but only because Gilbert had continued to refuse to let him go until the very last moment when, if he had held on another second, Antonio would have surely missed his flight.

Honestly, Gilbert wasn't even sure where the other was going; just that he was leaving for three months for something work-related. But he wasn't sure if he didn't know because he didn't listen, or if it was because Antonio hadn't told him. He did that sometimes; left out important parts of conversation. But it didn't much matter _where_ Antonio had gone so much. Just that he had gone.

And Antonio being gone is the reason Gilbert now found himself sitting in the Spaniard's living room ( he had a key, after all ) and staring at the front door as if Antonio would burst through it at any moment. He wouldn't, Gilbert knew, but he could imagine he would!

See, Gilbert had spent the last night at home and- having woken alone and with the knowledge that Antonio wouldn't be sharing his bed for a whole three months- decided that his home was far too lonely to be sleeping in and wandered over to Antonio's, deciding it was a much more comfortable place to be.

And when it came time to sleep, he crawled into Antonio's bed, curled up around the giant tomato plush that the brunette kept on his bed and fell asleep wrapped in his blankets.

…

Gilbert jumped out of bed, frowning. It had been about one month since he decided to come invade Antonio's bed. House, really. His things were slowly being moved from his own house into Antonio's. First had been Gilbird's bird cage. Next his shower things and his xBox. But the games he loved to play weren't as fun without Antonio playing with him. He had taken to playing Modern Warfare 2 online and destroying children ( declaring how awesome he was at the game and then making kids cry after beating them multiple times ) but even that was losing its charm.

And when it came time to eat, Gilbert found himself gravitating towards the tomatoes instead of the potatoes. With the Spaniard gone, if he didn't eat them they'd go bad, right? And of course he always bought more to keep the fridge stocked just in case Antonio decided to come back early for some reason. He was in the process of slicing a tomato to snack on when the phone rang.

Without much thought he picked it up and muttered a low "Hallo" into the receiver.

"Gil? What are you doing answering my phone?" the voice on the other end asked, clearly confused.

"Tonio! Well, I wa- wait WHY are you calling your home phone?" Gilbert asked, chuckling to himself.

"Ah… I hadn't really thought about it. You didn't answer your phone so I called mine!"

"So you called looking for the awesome me and then asked why I answered when you wanted me to answer?"

"Si, that sounds right, Gil."

…

Frowning rather deeply, Gilbert flopped onto Antonio's living room couch, 'dressed' in little more than one of Antonio's button up shirts, unbuttoned of course- who was there to see anyway? Not that Gilbert would hide his amazing body from anybody who wanted to gaze upon it.

"Stupid Antonio." he murmured to himself, arm dangling over the side of the couch onto the floor, one leg raised over the back of the couch, the other hanging over the edge. He had called to let Gilbert know that he was going especially busy and that the reason he hadn't been able to call is because he was either working or sleeping and that it would continue that way for the next two months. Seriously? Three months. That's a quarter of a year!

And he had to stay in this moron's house without him or his hugs or his kisses or even his voice for that long?

Hopefully there weren't any more hidden tomatoes.

Seriously.

Hidden tomatoes.

What the hell was wrong with Antonio? Every now and then Gilbert would be poking around the house and he'd find a tomato in the most random place.

Bathroom cabinet, shoe rack, shower caddy. He had even found about half a dozen tomatoes being kept in the dryer. What reason could Antonio possibly have for hiding his tomatoes like that?

A few had actually become completely rotten by the time he found them in that third week; Tucked away in a shoebox underneath the bed.

So that's what that smell was.

No matter, Gilbert had tossed them out and then wandered to the bathroom to shower. Where he, of course, used Antonio's shampoo and soap to wash up.

And then crawled into bed. Donning only one of the brunette's pairs of shorts.

…

By the sixth week, Gilbert was eating tomatoes with just about every meal. The days he went to visit his brother generally earned him strange looks from the blonde but he usually got his brother to leave him alone by offering him some.

Until, that is, Ludwig replied with a "Sure, why not? If your _awesome_ self enjoys them so much."

Gilbert raised a silver brow and shrugged, "I don't enjoy them at all." he mumbled, mostly to himself, as he extended a hand cradling a tomato to Ludwig.

The blonde smirked, taking the tomato and staring at it for a moment as if it were going to sprout legs and run off.

"Then why do you eat so many? I'm certain that's just about all you're eating these days."

Gilbert flashed a bright grin and chuckled, eyes closing as he lifted a hand to rub the back of his head.

"It's like kissing Antonio!"

…

It had been two months, now, and Gilbert more or less lived at Antonio's place. He hadn't been home in quite some time and most of his belongings had found their way over to the Spaniard's, anyway.

This particular day he found himself lounging on the living room couch in a pair of Antonio's drawstring pants, squeezing the giant tomato plush between his thighs and stomach- these days he only wore his own clothes when he had to work or be somewhere important, the rest of the time he flitted about wearing the other man's clothes.

He reached for his glass of Sangria ( another thing he had developed a taste for in the past two months ) and chuckled at the television screen: Goddamn that House was awesome.

After downing the rest of the glass and setting it back down he settled back against the couch, curled up on an extreme edge, arms pulling the blanket he'd brought with him from Antonio's bed tightly around himself.

…

"Gil?" a foggy voice called. Gilbert squeezed his eyes shut tightly and pressed his face against a warm chest.

Hmm. That's not right.

After a moment of silent contemplation, crimson eyes opened to peer up into happy, bright green.

"O-oi! Tonio?" he cried ( rather unawesomely, really ) and jerked back, or tried to. Antonio had his arms wrapped tightly around the smaller man and was grinning jovially.

"¡Hola, Gil!" he laughed, squeezing Gilbert and rolling onto his back, pulling the other on top of himself.

"W-what are you doing here!" he blinked and peered around; they were in Antonio's bed, he must have brought him in here while he was sleeping on the…- "When did you get back!"

"Ah… Some time this morning!"

Gilbert shot a glance towards the glowing clock on the night stand. 08:13.

"Tonio, it's eight in the morning."

Antonio followed the other man's gaze to the clock and tilted his head to the side, "Si, it is. I got here earlier."

"…" A sigh. "And why are you here?"

"I came home early!" Laughing, Antonio craned his neck to press a kiss to Gilbert's forehead, "But I should be asking you! If you wanted to move in you should have told me, I would have helped!"

Gilbert's eyes went wide and a faint dusting of pink spread over his cheeks, "I… I'm not moving in!"

"Oh?" the Spaniard blinked and then peered around the room again, "But all your things are here!"

"That's just so I wouldn't have to go get them."

"While you lived here?"

"Yes."

Antonio gave Gilbert a meaningful look and then burst into more laughter, rocking side to side a little while squeezing the albino against himself.

"I missed you, Gil!"

"You shouldn't have left my awesomeness in the first place!" he insisted, struggling to be free of the brunette's suffocating grip.

"Goddamn it, Tonio, let me go!"

* * *

A/N:: So I was half asleep ( being Prussia in this fic [ though not to this extreme, I only wear her hoodie, lul ]; my best friend just went to visit Germany, haha ) when I decided that it'd actually be a cute story and that I really wanted to write it. Of course I forgot in the morning but apparently in my half asleep and dazed state I typed myself a note.

"Spain lesves an Prrssia gets emo and wrapps up n Spain's srtuff"

You know, I was really sad about not being able to type "Boss Spain" haha. And I kept laughing randomly as I was writing this. People are going to think I'm crazy; laughing at my computer. Tsk.


End file.
